In your face!
by Girlove80s
Summary: Sometimes you get beaten up at your own game. Bender would have never guessed someone would choose Brian over him. A mix of Newton theory and life lessons leaves Bender speechless.


Bender was staring down at all those numbers, without understanding a thing. Well, he couldn't care less, actually. He had other priorities and interests in his mind, when asked Brian for help.

"Are you listening to me?" Brian asked in a low and a bit shaky voice. The last thing he wanted was to get on Bender's nerves.

Bender rose his eyes from the paper and glare at him, making the poor Brian to swallow hard. But then his eyes went soft and a fake smile crossed his face.

"I am, Brian, I am." He didn't. Both of them knew that.

"OK, so now you understand what Newton meant." Bender shrugged.

"It's not a big deal." He murmured.

"Well, I wouldn't say. Newton was one of the most appreciated…"

"Yeah, whatever." Bender interrupted. "Its not Newton, who is worshiped, its his theory, am I right?"

"Kind of…" Brian agreed somehow sincerely. "OK, so, anything else you need help with."

"Yes." Bender said without hesitation. " I want to ask you some questions."

It was Brian's turn to shrug. " Go on."

"How's your life going?" He asked nonchalantly.

"My life?" Brian repeated surprised putting his hand on his chest.

"Yeah, still miserable, still thinking about suicide?"

"Not really." It took him some time to respond. " I'm fine now."

" Good to know."

" So, do you still need help with something?"

"You know, if I didn't meet you I would never believe a nerd would think about suicide. I mean, your mind is always busy with math and chemistry and.."

"What do you want?" Brian found the courage to ask, but avoided eye contact.

"I always thought about how does it feel to be a nerd."

"Stop being sarcastic."

"I'm not sarcastic, I'm curious."

"Look, I want to do something with my life, otherwise I wouldn't study so hard."

"Yes, but while doing this, you miss all the fun."

"Fun is a relative thing. What means fun to you, doesn't necessarily mean fun to me."

Bender looked around him, pretending he's searching for something, but then turned his head to Brian.

" Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No." Brian admitted.

"Do you want one?"

"Yes, one day."

" What if I tell you, that there is no girl on this planet who would approach you JUST because you are a brain."

Brian didn't respond. This conversation made him feel uncomfortable.

Bender continued. "You don't let girls near you because of all those useless stuff in your mind. Let me tell you something: This Newton guy may be awesome, but he won't call you in the night just to hear your voice and Einstein doesn't care about your problems."

"I don't get you…"

"How can you not get me?! " Bender asked rising his voice.

" If you refuse to change at least a little bit, no one will ever approach you."

As they spoke, a tall, thin read head girl approached them.

"Hi ", she said with a snowhite smile.

Bender ran a hand through his hair and gave her a " yeah, I'm interested" look. Brian responded with a vague and low "hello"

"Sorry for interrupting you, but I heard you were talking about Newton theory. I'm fascinated about physics, yesterday I joined the physics club."

"You did?" They asked at the same time.

Bender quickly studied her. Skirt, high heels, great hair. What would she do in that club?

"I was wondering if Brian could help me with my research." She said with a innocent and yet charming voice.

Brian looked at Bender then back at the girl.

"By the way, my name is Lara."

"Nice to meet you, Lara." Brian said with a smile. "Yes, I'd like to help. He stuttered.

"Great, follow me."

Bender couldn't believe his eyes. Brian said goodbye and walked away with Lara.

Few seconds later another girl sat down next to him.

"Since when are you interested in Newton theories?" he wasn't surprised when he saw its Claire.

"Hi Cherry."

Claire took a bite off her apple and the turned it around in her hands.

"Interesting guy."

" Newton?"

"Yeah. He saw so many things in a simple apple."

Somehow Bender knew she was referring to Brian.

Claire tapped him on the shoulder.

"Have a nice day." She said with a smile and walked away leaving Bender alone.

He picked up the unfinished apple Claire left on the desk.

"This is not Newton anymore, this is Freud." He said absently and finished the apple.


End file.
